


Honeymoon

by cynicalwerewolf



Series: A Clarification of Life [6]
Category: Changeling: The Lost, The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalwerewolf/pseuds/cynicalwerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of Neko and Ty's marriage isn't exactly smooth, but that isn't their fault, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

Neko smiled at everyone, while waiting for the other shoe to drop. She and Ty had just arrived at the restaurant containing the small banquet hall the wedding dinner was to be held in. They were in a limo that someone had rented for the night. It had been nice, and so had everyone, which made her just a little suspicious. She knew that certain people, whose initials happened to be Peter Venkman, Tern Wildwanderer, Egon Spengler, and Arket Davenport, were almost certain to play pranks on them. Now it was just a matter of waiting to see what they had done.

It was bound to be an interesting night.

She was talking with Fidget when Tern stepped up to the podium with the microphone, which also had the record player. She smiled and said, “It is now time for the first dance. Dinner will also be held shortly.”

With those words she reached below the podium for a record and placed it on the player. Everyone had agreed that Tern should be in charge of the music, as she had almost everything recorded since the advent of the gramophone and the tape player. Or, at least, everything recorded that was within Dame Aliss’s budget. Changelings weren’t usually rich.

She started the record player, and the strains that emerged were of… _30,000 Pounds of Bananas_? She glared at Tern, who smiled innocently back at her as she pulled out another records. When she put this one on, incredibly bad bagpipe music started playing. Neko growled “ _Tern_!”

With a grin that had changed from innocent to mischievous, Tern finally put on the song that Neko and Ty had agreed to for their first dance, James Taylor’s Fire and Rain. It was a bittersweet song at the best of times, but that very quality made it quite appropriate for a marriage between changelings. As second chorus came around, Ty leaned down and whispered into Neko’s ear, “I won’t promise that I’ll always see you one more time. There are circumstances that would make that quite foolish. I do promise that if it is possible, I’ll try to find you, and if I can’t find you, I will take care of all the business that you’ve left behind.”

To Neko, this was more of a comfort than any promise of always coming for her would have been. There was always the potential that one of Them would notice a changeling and take them back… she shook her head, feeling her ears slide back to a happy expression. She whispered back, “I’ll do the same, if it’s possible. Now, we have to be happy for everyone, not talking about depressing things.”

After the dance came the meal. This restaurant was known for its ‘old fashioned family style’ meals. Not that many of the people present had any idea what those were supposed to be like, or taste like. But the food was good, and both Winston and Janine, the two people she judged to have the most experience with that particular type of meal, thought it was good as well.

Then, it was time for the toasts. Arket was first, he stood up with his glass in his hand and, even though he knew everyone in the room, studiously looked over their heads rather than meeting their gazes. Neko smiled, she knew he would never change. Clearing his throat, he began, “I’ve known Ty and Neko for as long as I’ve been in New York, and, while I admit I have stuck my foot in it a few times, particularly when they started dating, they’ve both forgiven me my too hasty words. Despite what I may have said, I am genuinely happy that they have found each other, and hope that they bring color to each other’s lives for many years to come.”

People smiled, and those closest quietly complimented Arket as he sat down and Tern stood up. Tern didn’t even bother to pretend to be looking at anyone, knowing all too well how much her gaze disquieted even changelings. She simply said, “Honest be the oaths spoken, let no one see those words broken.” She then sat down.

Everything went smoothly after that right up to the point after they cut the cake, just before they left for the hotel they’d be staying in for the night. Fidget’s brother came up to them, grinning like a loon, and said, “Time to open a present! Let’s all see a bit of your haul.”

Neko exchanged a glance with Ty before tentatively saying, “Okay…,” whispering only to Ty, “Try and pick something _safe_.”

Ty looked the presents over. Naturally, the ones least likely to be safe were prominently displayed and ostentatiously wrapped. Finally, he picked one up, saying, “This one ought to be safe.”

“Who’s it from?” someone from the back heckled.

“It says, ‘To Neko and Ty, from your friends at the library’,” He announced.

They quickly tore the wrapping paper open and held the book it contained up, posing so the camera could get them both in the frame. They quickly deduced from the laughter, whistles, and cat-calls that the present hadn’t been nearly as safe as they had thought. The camera barely flashed before Neko quickly turned the book around. Both she and Ty blushed.

Well Ty blushed, Neko’s flush was just as much from irritation as embarrassment.

“Well, now,” came a suspiciously casual drawl from the side. “I didn’t know they even made that in a pop up version.” Peter Venkman came into view. “I don’t suppose you’d care to let me borrow that some time.”

Neko growled at him slightly, and mimed a snap. Okay, she might not be as irritated as she was pretending, but Peter really should know better. Amusement still written on his face, he mimed a wounded heart. Turning back to Ty, she said, “Please open _that_ and see if there is any indication of who gave it to us.”

_That_ was a pop-up Kama Sutra. Neko might not have been nearly as put out if she hadn’t opened it in front of all the wedding guests. Ty opened the front cover and read, “If you need any assistance, remember, I’m always available for requests. Ellen MacGuire.” He blushed even harder. Miss MacGuire had been a client of Ty’s, trying to find her missing son. After he had been found, she had developed quite a crush on Ty, and even though it was all teasing now, even the mention of it could get him red with embarrassment.

Neko sighed. She was able to see the funny side, she just wished that she could avoid the pranks that she knew were waiting at the hotel room. Yes, at the hotel room that they hadn’t told anyone else about. Tern had probably known where it was before she and Ty had. Her little sister certainly wouldn’t have been able to not know when they had chosen.

And Tern would have had no problem with telling a select few people where they were going. One human tradition she seemed to be fully knowledgeable about and behind was the practice of wedding-night pranks. 

They left the restaurant and went to the limo, Ty gracefully opened the door for Neko and they got in. Ty leaned forward, and told the driver where to go, a small bed and breakfast that was quite nice. And quite inexpensive, leaving them with money for the honeymoon that wouldn’t cut into the housing funds for the little house in Brooklyn that they were actually planning on buying, despite the horrid housing costs in New York City. Admittedly, it helped that they weren’t trying to buy it on their own, or else they’d be trying to live in a nasty little apartment where the mice fought the cockroaches on every available surface, and were actually better company than the sentient neighbors. She shuddered. But as a thank-you for taking on Tern, the freehold was actually footing part of the bill.

“What are you thinking of, my love?” asked Ty.

“Housing,” Neko replied, turning from the window to look at him. She smiled fondly. Even though he and his brother had shared the same hair and eye colors, although that had drifted slightly as Arcadia changed them, she could never mistake her gentle husband for Tsurot. Which she knew wasn’t his birth name, any more than Typhon was Ty’s, or Neko and Tern were hers or her sister’s. Ty had kept his slave name as a reminder. She reached up to stroke his blond hair, no longer golden as it had been in Arcadia, but still beautiful. More beautiful, for the frailty of the beauty. “And you,” she continued.

Ty blushed. She smiled at his bashfulness. He was so unlike the stereotypical Fairest. They didn’t need any more words, so they just sat, being together while holding hands until they arrived at the bed and breakfast. They tipped the driver and got out, with Ty going to get their luggage out of the trunk. Neko followed quickly when she heard him yelp and saw light shoot out of the trunk.

“What the…” she stopped. There was what looked like fireworks bursting from around their luggage, but there was no associated heat or sound. That was when she noticed that the driver hadn’t seemed to see anything. Watching the fireworks burst, she realized that they were the most magnificent hedgespun constructions she had ever seen.

Ty watched, the fireworks mirrored in his silver eyes, not with the fascination of a changed cat, but with evident enjoyment. When they were done, a message coalesced briefly in front of them. It read, “Happy wedding day and apologies in advance for whatever has been pulled that might be beyond the pale. I vetoed a couple of more garish suggestions. Yours to request, Ray Stantz.”

They both blinked a couple of times in the sudden dark. Ty said, “I had no idea that Ray was such a good hedgespun weaver. Somehow, I would have though it more likely to be Egon.”

“Oh, Egon’s definitely the experimental one, but make no mistake, Ray’s actually the one who implements most of it.” Neko grinned, “Egon tends to blow things up when he experiments on his own, and so after having to replace the lab windows for the third time, Peter made him swear to at least wait until Ray was available. Not nearly practical enough at times, and he’s only _just_ coming to like magic, but apparently he’s making up for lost time.”

“Ah,” was all Ty said in response, but after he got the luggage out and slammed the trunk shut emphatically, he whirled around and engulfed her in a passionate embrace. He whispered into the ear he wasn’t leaning his head on, “Let’s not talk about anyone else tonight. Tonight, you’re mine alone, no one else’s.”

She blinked. Ty was being possessive. It was odd, but she liked it, for now. She said, “Unless there’s something I have to explain, I’m fine with that.”

He said, “Good,” and picked up two of their bags, leaving her the third. She picked it up, and they entered the former mansion that housed the bed and breakfast. They were greeted in the entryway by the owners, a pair of middle-aged women that Neko knew weren’t related, or even just friends, no matter what people quite often assumed. 

Miss Newson greeted them enthusiastically. While Rachel Bloom was rather taciturn, Gladys Newson was extremely loquacious and verbally affectionate, almost to the point of being irritating at times. After her greeting she asked, “Are you Mr. and Mrs. Argent?”

Neko smiled, and said, “Yes, we are.”

Miss Newson gave a sunny smile, and continued, “Your room is upstairs, right off the landing, bathroom across the hall. You are currently the only people on that floor. Breakfast starts at seven and ends at nine-thirty, and check out is any time after breakfast starts.” She gave Miss Bloom the type of fond smile Neko recognized from her own face when she looked at Ty, and finished, “Rachel makes an excellent spread, and is willing to prepare to meet any dietary restrictions you may have.”

Miss Bloom smiled sardonically, and said, “However, you have to tell me about them before I start on breakfast, so, before the morning. Do you have any?”

Neko said, since Ty was being quiet right now, “Neither of us have any real preferences, except for a lot of meat.” She paused, “Ah, do you accommodate that?”

Miss Bloom nodded, saying, “I’m Jewish, but I do cook sausages and bacon, as well as other non-Kosher products. Everything that is not automatically non-Kosher is prepared by Kosher methods.” She frowned, and asked, “I assume that you have no problems with that.”

Ty answered, saying, “We have no problems with your religion. All we are concerned with is the presence or absence of meat. You have answered our questions to our satisfaction.” He picked up the suitcases he had put down at the beginning of the conversation, and said, “Now, I believe we will go to bed, especially as will be leaving around eight-thirty tomorrow. Good night.”

Miss Newson said, “Sleep as well as you need…or at least as much as you want,” as she and Miss Bloom headed to their own rooms.

They both rolled their eyes at that comment, although Ty was, again, blushing adorably. They took their luggage up to their room. Ty went and plopped one of their suitcases on the bed before Neko could get out, “No, wait…” and was interrupted by the sound of what had to be at least a hundred little jingle bells.

Ty blinked, and looked warily at Neko, “Were you expecting that?”

She sighed, “No, I was saying that we were going to have to remake the bed, because I know that it’s short-sheeted.”

He grimaced, and said, “Well, if you would please get under the bed and start removing the bells, I’ll remake the bed and join you when I’m done.”

Rolling her eyes, she did. However, as soon as the covers were off, she recognized that the task wouldn’t be as difficult as it had initially seemed. The bells weren’t attached to the bed, but rather to a frame that was constructed so it could be taken apart without any tools. She had it disassembled and just as she started to push it out, Ty finished making the bed and lifted it up. She crawled out from under the bed, thanking whatever deity there was in the universe that they were the only people on this floor because the bells were making a racket. She got out in time to see Ty stow the contraption in a corner. 

He said, “I’m going to break my own agreement and ask: Who pulled that one?”

She said, “Judging from the construction methods, I’d say Egon. Not quite elegant enough to be Ray, but it’s solid.”

“Ah,” was Ty’s response. He then smiled at her, and said, “Now, let’s forget all about anyone else, at least for now.” With those words he began stripping his tuxedo, slowly.

Neko smiled at Ty, showing her fangs slightly, which she had accidentally discovered got him quite aroused…

* * *

They were enjoying the afterglow when Neko heard the sound of an alarm clock going off. At first she thought it was her imagination, but then Ty shifted when it started getting louder, meaning that he heard it, too. Neko’s right ear twitched as she tried to figure out where it was coming from. Finally, just before the sound drove them crazy, Ty figured it out, “It’s in the air return vent.”

Ty got up, turned off the alarm clock, and came back to bed, spooning up against Neko. They were just starting to relax when a second one went off. Neko groaned and began to try and figure out where this one was. She got up when she had figured it out, and came back to bed. This time she watched the clock that was visible in the room. Sure enough, seven minutes later, a third alarm clock went off. Further ones went off at irregular intervals throughout the next hour-and-a-half. 

When they were certain that they had found the last one of the alarm clocks and were relaxing in the bed, Neko muttered, “If he hadn’t waited until we were done, I’d be killing myself a Bright One when we got back…Of course, that doesn’t mean I’m not going to kill a Windwing then.”

Ty groaned again, “Don’t tell me Tern saw us…”

“Oh, it’s not her seeing us that bothers me. She told me two years back that she knew exactly what happens in bed. It’s just her telling someone else exact timing that bothers me. Her sense of the appropriate and what’s secret is...quite variable at times.” At the question she saw building in his eyes, she admitted, “I’ll be fine when we see her again after my honeymoon, and actually I think it’s best to keep her near me. She’s unsettled enough as it is in general.”

He nodded, pulled the covers over them, stroked her hair, and kissed her. That was all he needed to do.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was quite good, Miss Bloom cooked enough pancakes and fixings to feed a regiment. The main surprise was going back upstairs to get their luggage prior to checking out to find Peter Venkman relaxing in the armchair in the corner of the room, slouched against one arm with his legs slung over the other. He looked up, grinning, and asked, “Any breakfast for me?”

Neko stalked over and slapped him, “That’s for the alarm clocks!” Then she paused, “Wait, why are you even here? I checked with Janine and you guys don’t have any busts today, and I know your patterns well enough to know that if you don’t have busts you usually sleep in till noon at the earliest.”

He rubbed his cheek, and said, “Now, is that any way to treat your ride to the airport?” At Neko and Ty’s surprised looks, he added, “Tern suggested it. And anyway, m’Lady Neko,” said with a flourish, “you are assuming that I have even been to bed.”

Unreasonably touched, Neko reminded herself about the alarm clocks. It wouldn’t help Peter’s ego if she communicated that he was forgiven. “Well, we certainly deserve a ride.” She picked up the suitcase she had carried last night, and dropped it next to him, “You are carrying _that_ down.” She gestured, and Ty brought over the second of their suitcases and placed it next to Peter.

She expected a complaint, but Peter instead dragged the two suitcases down the stairs and out to Ecto-1, yes that was Ecto-1 out there, without saying a word. She and Ty checked out.

The drive to the airport and the well timed brief wait for loading passed quickly, with Peter teasing them, mostly Neko, but Ty was included, too. It occurred to Neko that he was treating her exactly like he treated Janine, and Ty was being treated like Ray. Again, she had to stop herself from breaking the rules of the game. As they began boarding, she turned to him, and said, “If you want to give me a wedding gift that I’ll never forget, try and see if you can convince the seller of that house we want to close when we get back.”

He grinned at her and saluted after passing her the envelope that she had seen attached to his wedding gift, saying, “Already done! Have a great time in London,” and he turned, whistling as he left.

She opened the envelope, and saw that it was indeed the closing time that the seller had been reluctant to agree to. She didn’t know how he had done it, and didn’t really care. She and Ty would come home to a good house to make home.


End file.
